Opportunity
by Brightpath2
Summary: Royai week day 4 prompt: Opportunity When Opportunity knocks isn't it just right to open the door?


**Royai week**

**Day 4 prompt: Opportunity**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except really silly plot ideas**

* * *

Roy rounded the corner and stopped in his tracks. It was still incredibly odd to not only have his eyesight back, but to then see Jean Havoc standing and talking with 2nd Lieutenant Breda and 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. The three of them appeared to be having an argument about Hayate, who was cowering next to Sergeant Fuery.

Captain Falman, who'd been walking with Roy, sighed and shook his head at the sight. He'd been promoted after the promised day, and it was kind of amusing that he seemed to be one of the few people who remembered that.

Riza must have heard the sigh, because she promptly turned and saluted. "Captain Falman! General!" she said immediately.

Breda and Havoc froze, while Fuery immediately saluted as well. This was going to be Roy's first official day back on the job, although of course he'd been working for some time behind the scenes. He hadn't seen much of the others recently, and it was going to be odd to get back to work. From what he'd heard, Falman had done an exceptional job of keeping his subordinates in line, even if he _was_ thought of as a lower ranking officer by most of them.

It was a very good thing that Riza had been there, Roy mused, watching in amusement as Havoc and Breda finally saluted, both looking a little skeptical at Falman's rank, but remembering their respect for Roy.

"General, it's good to have you back," Riza said calmly, her eyes meeting his. He felt a blossom of warmth as he saw the smile that was buried in her eyes.

"It's good to be back Lieutenant," he said warmly, stretching and yawning. "It'll be nice to have all of you to do my work for me again won't it Falma-"

"You know General, I'm not going to go any easier on you just because you've been promoted," Riza said, interrupting him before he could welcome the other officer to join him in slacking off.

Roy raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Good to know Lieutenant. I'll keep that in mind next time I'm asked whether or not any of my subordinates are ready to be promoted themselves."

"You know as well as I do that even if the opportunity came up I wouldn't take a promotion General," Riza said.

There was silence for a moment before Roy finally nodded. "May I speak with you for a moment Lieutenant?" he asked softly.

She nodded, and the two of them entered his new office, which was empty and dark. He turned the light on and then leaned against the wall, sighing. Honestly he wasn't sure that he was completely healed, but it had been driving him crazy to sit in that hospital room day after day.

"Are you alright General?" Riza asked, a note of concern in her voice.

He laughed and looked at her, trying to memorize her face. He remembered her voice clearly as one of the few things that he was able to hold onto when his sight was gone, and this was the opportunity he needed to just look at her.

"General?" Riza asked again, this time sounding confused. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Roy shook his head, snapping himself out of it. "Sorry Lieutenant. I was just thinking. It's been a while since I've seen you."

"I came to visit you a week and a half ago," Riza murmured, sounded exasperated, but Roy could see in her eyes that she knew what he was talking about really.

Roy took off his white gloves, knowing that she would recognize it as a sign that he didn't mind if they were a little less formal. When his gloves were on it meant that he was ready for an attack, and that he didn't want to let his guard down for a moment.

Riza relaxed slightly, and Roy noticed that she was looking at him in a weird way. "It's been a long time since I've seen you take your gloves off when you weren't injured," she said quietly.

He laughed slightly. "It's been a long time since I've felt like the military was actually safe. Besides, if anything did happen, you still have your guns."

She raised an eyebrow. "That's true, but General you're acting a little unusual today."

Roy chuckled and moved closer to her. She seemed taken aback and didn't move away as he put his hand on her shoulder. "I just wanted to let you know Riza, that you aren't just my subordinate," Roy murmured.

She looked up at him, and all of a sudden he was struck by the fact that she was really close. Her brown eyes were confused, and she seemed to stiffen as he didn't move.

Finally Roy stepped back. "Sorry Lieutenant," he said, putting his professional voice back on.

Riza was still staring at him, a curious look in her eyes. She was only a couple of inches shorter than he was, so he could clearly see that her eyes were softer than they usually were, and she was wearing the silver earrings he'd given her for her latest birthday.

She suddenly moved forward and kissed him softly on the cheek. "It really is good to have you back General," she whispered, and then headed for the door, casting a smile over her shoulder as she went.

Hurriedly Roy pulled on his gloves and followed her. "Lieutenant, what was that for?" he asked quietly.

"I thought that this was as good an opportunity as I was going to get," Riza replied, and then she opened the door. "Besides, these guys were all right outside, and I thought you might want to deal with them."

Breda, Falman, Fuery and Havoc were standing right outside the door, looking as though they'd been trying to listen in. They were frozen, and it was quite obvious that they hadn't expected Roy and Riza to be done so quickly.

Roy glared at them. "Eavesdropping are we?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and glaring down at them.

Immediately they all stood and saluted. "Sir yes sir!" they said, eyes front. "Punish us however you must sir!"

Roy laughed. "Oh I'm not going to punish you," he said cheerfully, watching as they all immediately relaxed. Then he turned to Riza and grinned. "I'm going to leave you to Lieutenant Hawkeye."

Immediately his subordinates were running as fast as they could, trying to get out of the door before Riza could draw her gun.

As Roy turned away he spotted Hayate in a corner looking rather pleased with himself, and laughed. He had to say he was relieved that he wasn't the focus of Riza's aim right then too.

He went back into his office and sat down behind the desk, feeling, for the first time in a very long time, that he was perfectly content.

* * *

**HOPE YOU REVIEW! :)**

**ps. **

**I couldn't resist adding in Roy's other subordinates because I love them. Yes.**


End file.
